Teen Vampire
by Set Fire
Summary: This is my crossover of Teen Wolf and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. This is Willow moving to Beacon Hills, and becoming a teacher.
1. Chapter 1

I make no profit off this story it is just for fun.  
This is my crossover of Teen Wolf and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and AU. After finding an old friend is alive, Buffy and The Scooby Gang head to Beacon Hills. The setting is in Beacon Hills High School. Willow has just got a job as the new computer teacher.

Chapter 1

Willow's POV  
I entered the school for the first time. The school needed a new teacher ASAP. This is the first time I have been in a high school since, we fought the ubervamps and Spike destroyed Sunnydale. Kennedy and I just grew apart, she went with Buffy to Scotland. I wanted to have a normal life, I finished College and got a couple of degrees.

Last week I was in L.A with Angel, Illyaria, Conner, Kate, Gunn and Spike. I  
got a call from the principal Gerard Argent. He told me that that needed a new computer teacher and my name had been said by multiple, universities as the best in my field.

Now I am starting and I am very nervous this town has had some crazy shit go on. Killings, Animal Attacks, Fires and Shootings. If I didn't have my magic I might feel like I am in danger.

I say, "Hello, my name is Miss. Rosenberg. And I am your new honors computer teacher." I turn around, and only see eight students. "Wow this is such a big class. Everyone introduce yourselves." I point to a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair.

"My name is Lydia, I am a sophomore. I also have a 4.0." Wow she is smarter then I was at that age.

"My name is Stiles, I am also a sophomore also and have a 3.8."

"My name is Allison Argent, sophomore and have a 3.9." Smart kids in this school.

I say "Argent like the principal."

"Yeah, he is my grandfather."

A girl from the back says, "Or maybe you meant her aunt. The serial killer." Most of the class laughs.

Lydia says, "Shut up Becca."

I say, "Becca to the principal office now, I do not tolerate bullying in my classroom."

Allison says a silent thanks.

The next two classes are a blur then, it is lunch I go to the teacher lounge. I walk in and see only two people sitting together

I walk over. I say, "Hello my name is Willow Rosenberg, I am the new computers teacher."

The man says, "My name is Mr. Harris, the science teacher."

A woman with dark red hair says, "My name is Victoria Argent, I am the secretary."

"Is Allison your daughter?"

"Yes, has she been trouble?" She says worried.

"No of course not. She was a great student, she is a very smart girl," I say.

Mr. Harris, "Yes she is."

Victoria says, "But Lydia is smarter then her."

Mr. Harris says, "Lydia is a genius, she has one of the highest I.Q's I have ever seen."

I say, "What is her I.Q?"

Mr. Harris says, "Does it matter?"

I say, "I guess not. Victoria can I ask you a question?"

She says, "I don't see why not."

I say, "I don't want to sound intrusive, but, what happened with Aunt Kate?"

She look mad but, then goes back to her stepford wife look, "Kate was Gerard daughter and my husband sister. Allison loved Kate so much. But, none of them saw that she was a very disturbed girl. She killed a lot of people and burned down a house."  
I say, "Wow, I only asked because, Becca Clayton was making fun of Allison."

Four hours later I am shutting down the computer in, the computer lab. Allison comes in.

I say, "Do you need help with your homework, I didn't want to make it to easy."

She smiles, "No Lydia and I stayed after school we got it done real fast."

I say, "Then what do need from me."

She says, "Your like really smart right?"

I say, "I think so, I have many different degrees, I went to top universities. I speak twenty different languages."

She says, "How about Archaic Latin."

I nod, "I came in use during high school and college." She gives me a strange look, "I did live action role playing."

She says, "Oh yeah, that's sounds fun, I am apart of an online gaming community. I have five pages of Archaic Latin that I need translated."

I say, "I can do that, by seven or eight tonight, I could email it to you."

She says, "Thanks, I will write down my email. Also my mom said the guidance consoler wants to see you. Her office is in the main office."

I say, "Ok thanks, see you tomorrow." She leaves, I gather my things together.  
I head to the office, I see Victoria at her desk typing away.

I say, "Victoria, I heard that the guidance consoler, wants to me."

Victoria says, "Yes, you have to get a psych evaluation."

I say, "Shouldn't you guys have done that before you hired me." I head to the office marked guidance consoler. I knock on the door.

A voice says, "Come in."

I open walk in and shut the door. Her chair, is turned to me.

I say, "Hello, my name is Willow Rosenburg, I heard you wanted to see me and give me a psych evaluation."

She says, "I know who you are, my name is Ms. Morell." She pauses and starts to speak in a familiar accent, "But Willow you may remember me as Kendra Young."

I say, "What?" She turn around and she looks exactly like Kendra.

"Surprised Willow, Buffy isn't the only one, with a witch that can revive her."

"When did you get revived?"

"Seven years ago."

"Why did you try to get in touch with Buffy, Xander or Giles?"

"Last time I was around you guys, I was murdered. Dying changes you, I am not the strict Slayer you all knew. I had to do a lot of stuff I would, have never done before Drusilla killed me."

"Well, we were your friends you should have tired to talk to us."

"We were never friends, I have never had friends. I am a slayer, unlike Buffy I don't need friends, just allies."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I need your help, but not just yours. I need Buffy and everyone."

"Why?"

"The Kanima, it is a very dangerous creature. It is from South American folklore, it kills only murders and someone controls it."

"That sounds very, very bad. Wait did Allison Argent tell you about this all, because she gave me some ancient archaic latin, and it definitely said the Kanima."

"Willow, why would she give it to you?"

"She said she needed help with an online gaming community."

"A tip don't trust the Argents, any of them."

"Why they seem nice?"

"Their hunters." I look at her very confused and frustrated. "Hunters came before Slayers. They were ineffective and loose cannons. The Argent are one of the first hunting families."

"So let me get this straight, the things we are up against are a Kanima, It's Master, and Hunters. Great we are dead."

"They are a couple more players, my contact in the town has been investigating what has been happening. There are werewolves, five to be correct, one Alpha and four Betas. Also one of the students I see, Lydia Martin might be involved. She was bite by the old Alpha, at the school dance. Then there is Stiles he is one of the betas best friend, he helps the beta regularly. There is also Jackson Whitmore, he was reportedly bitten, but no change has been observed."

"Wow that is a lot to process, so pretty much everyone is involved with the big mystery. We definitely need Buffy and Angel."

"Angel, he isn't an evil bastard anymore."

"No he got his soul back, who are the four betas?"

"Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Boyd and Scott McCall."

"All students her I assume." She nods, "Anything else I need to know before I call Buffy."

"Watch your back, at 7 tonight meet me at Beacon Hills Cemetery."

"God how I have missed going to grave yards, when I need to stuff done." I smile, "Guess I will see you then."

I leave her office and Victoria, is gone but she left her notepad open. I go over, and see written on a piece of paper. Warehouse seven tomorrow at 8 pm.

I leave the building and go into my car. I immediately, call Buffy.

"Hello Willow, how was your first day back in hell?"

"Just like high school."

"You mean, supernatural like or just weird in general?"

"Both, you might want to sit down. This is going to be a lot the process. Kendra isn't dead, she is alive under the name of Ms. Morell."

"What?"

"There is more."

...

So how did you guys like my story, want more and what do you want to see. Stiles and Xander meet, Derek fight Angel, or maybe Buffy hooks up with Derek. Review and tell me love you.


	2. Chapter 2

I make no profit off this story it is just for fun.  
This is my crossover of Teen Wolf and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and AU. Buffy has just found out what is going on in Beacon Hills  
Sorry it took so long to update

Chapter 2  
Buffy's POV

After Willow's call, I try to calm myself down. This is just some crazy, shit first Willow tells me, that Kendra is alive and also all that stuff going on in Beacon Hills. Then, I called a meeting with Xander, Dawn, Giles, Faith, Sastu, Kennedy, Robin and Andrew.

I say, "We have a problem."

Faith says, "What is the first evil back, Hell gods, or did Angel lose his soul again?"

"Kendra is alive," I say.

"What how is that possible, Drusilla slit her throat. You saw her body," Xander says.

"Well I died too, you were there," I say. " I just got off the phone with Willow and she just saw Kendra, in Beacon Hills. Kendra was brought back by magic, just like me."

Sastu says, "Who's Kendra?" Robin, Andrew, Sastu and Kennedy look kind confused.

I say, "Kendra was the slayer before Faith, she was called after the master killed me. She was killed by Drusilla, during the whole Angelus thing."

Kennedy ask, "What is she like?"

I say, "She is like the female version of Giles, she is a completely dedicated slayer." I sigh, "But, that the least of our problems. Giles do you know what a Kanima is?"

Giles says, "A Kanima, I have heard it but I don't know the specific of it."

Andrew says, "It's a human that was bite by a werewolf, but has something in his past that is conflicting with the change."

"How does watcher wannabe know more then Giles?" Dawn says, Giles looks irritated.

Xander says, "Because he is a big nerd."

Andrew says, "So mature Xander."

Xander says, "Bite me."

Andrew says, "Love too."

Buffy says, "Shut up, both of you. That not the only thing, there are werewolves and hunters. Which Giles has never mentioned before?"

Giles says, "The reason I never mentioned hunters before is because they are not worth mentioning. I didn't even know hunters were still operating."

"So this is all going on in one little town," Sastu says.

"Apparently, Willow says we need to get there as soon as possible. Willow is talking to Angel right now," I say.

Giles says, "Andrew and Robin can you get the jet ready. Sastu, and Kennedy can you go get some weapons." They all get up and leave.

I say, "This is going to get worse before it gets better, are you guys prepared for this? It sounds like a virtually Sunnydale with more crazy people."

Xander says, "So who is going to lose their eye this time, because I need one. I vote Andrew."

Dawn says, "Why not Kennedy or Sastu?"

Faith says, "They also need their eyes, Andrew doesn't."

I say, "But, how will he be a watcher?" We start laughing.

Giles says, "Beacon Hills is doomed."

Faith says, "Not as long as your watching us."

I say, "I am going to pack, I suggest you guys do the same." I run up stairs, Sastu is getting weapons from my room.

Sastu says, "Buffy what are you doing up here?"

I say, "I am packing because you know this is my room." She smile. I close my door and say, "Come here." I pull her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Wow Buffy your kiss only gets better with time. I still can't believe that you are keeping me a secret from your friends."

I say, "I have to, do you know how freaked out all the slayers would be if they knew I was in love with a girl."

"Dammnit Buffy they don't care, about sexuality they all respect you," Sastu says.

I say, "You should stay, I can't deal with this on top of all the Beacon Hills drama."

"Can you ever deal this. Buffy I am done being your secret, either you tell them the truth or I am done with you forever."

"Well I guess it is over then."

"So you breaking up with me, because your a coward and can't face what going on with you," Sastu says.

"You should come. Can you put this all behind up and we can just be friends."

"Yes, I gotta go, see you on the plane bye Buffy," Sastu runs out.

God could I have been a worse girlfriend to her, she deserves better then me. I start to cry, but I stop. I am a leader I need to be strong my people need me, I can cry after this whole thing is over. And deal with this drama.

I pack my bag quickly and run out to the landing strip. Everyone is waiting for me.

Faith says, "Come on Buff, we got to go and kick some ass."

Kennedy says, "Yeah I can't wait to see my ex-girlfriend and Angel Investigations."

Dawn says, "Can we stake Spike when we see him."

I say, "Only if he acts like a dick."

Xander says, "So that is a yes."

I climb in and close the jet.

I say, "Should I give a speak or would that depress you guys too much."

...….…...…...

Hey guys so how did you like part two it took me a while to write it so hope you like it. Part 3 is going to be in spilt POVs. Willow and Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

I make no profit off this story it is just for fun.  
This is my crossover of Teen Wolf and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and AU. So hey this is part 3 and it going to be the beginning of the mess. That will be a bunch of people running around trying to kill each other. Willow has just got done with Angel and he is on his way and so is Buffy. She sent really bad translated Archaic Latin to Allison.

Chapter 3  
Willow's POV

I look at my clock and see that it is six forty-five. I should be heading to the meeting with Kendra. I send Angel a quick text telling him to let him in; the meeting could take a while.

I arrive at the graveyard a couple of minutes, ahead of schedule. I walk a little bit in and take in the creepiness of this place. I know weird a witch doesn't like a place full of dead people.

"Mrs. Rosenberg what are you doing here?" I turn around and see three of the betas. Isaac, Erica and Boyd.

I say, "Hi kids, um I am just trying familiarize myself with this town."

Erica says, "But why a graveyard it doesn't make a lot of sense?"

I say, "No what doesn't make sense is why an alpha would choose of bunch of teenagers."

Isaac says, "How do you know about that?"

"Kids you are getting involved in some serious stuff, stuff you have no clue how to deal with," I say.

Boyd says, "We are smarter then you think. Derek tells us everything."

"Do you know what a hellmouth is or an old one?" I ask.

"We have somewhere to be." Erica says, "Let's go guys." They are leaving.

I say, "Tell Derek I will be seeing him soon."

Isaac runs at me and grabs me by my throat, "Are you threatening us?"

A voice calls out, "Betas leave the girl alone." A bald man walk out, he has tan skin and a beard.

Erica says, "We have better things to do we don't need to be dealing with this stupid stuff." They leave.

The guys says, "You alright."

I rub my throat, "I have been through worse things."

"His name is Doctor Deaton, he is the one that brought me back," Kendra says as she shows up behind me.

I turn around and say, "You're a warlock. That's cool; I have never really met someone that could bring the dead."

"Expect you of course. I am not as powerful as you, not everyone can activate ever slayer on Earth," Deaton says.

Kendra says, "Can you skip this stuff, we need to talk about what's going on."

"I called Angel and Buffy they are on there way," I say.

Deaton says, "Who is coming? We can't have too many demons and vampires running all around."

"Angel, Spike, Illyria, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Faith, Sastu, Kennedy, Robin and Andrew," I say

"Spike isn't he evil?" Kendra says.

"He has a soul like Angel. Spike has been a good guy for a while he died stop the first evil and help save Los Angeles from hell," I say.

"One wrong move and I will put a stake through his heart," Kendra says.

"What about the rest of them? I have only heard of Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Angel and Spike," Deaton says.

"Sastu, Faith, and Kennedy are slayers. Robin is the son of a slayer and Andrew is a watcher," I say.

Kendra says, "Did you say Illyria?" I nod, "As in the old one?"

"Yeah she took over one of my friends body, after she died," I say. "So what were the betas all hyped for?"

Kendra says, "A party tonight at warehouse seven."

I say, "At eight."

"Yes how did you know that?" Deaton says.

I say, "Victoria she had it written in her notepad, warehouse seven tonight at eight."

Deaton says, "That means the hunters know Jackson will be there."

"Allison wouldn't tell them who the Kanima is," Kendra says.

I say, "I thought you said no change had been observed."

"I didn't want you to freak out when you had to see him," Kendra says.

"We have to go to that party," I say.

Kendra says, What can we do?"

I say, "Make sure a bunch of teenagers, aren't killed."

Kendra says, "We can't do this alone and Deaton doesn't pick sides he just helps, the people that need help."

"Angel is at my house Spike and Illyria. They should be good help, Illyria is like twenty vampires. If the hunters show up they can deal with them," I say

Kendra says, "I can protect the girl Jackson is after. And you watch the kids. Most of them are there expect Lydia."

"Allison is going to be there why?" I say

Kendra says, "Allison is trying fit in with her family, hunting and harming people with no regard of anyone else."

I say, "They did something to you, didn't they?"

Kendra says, "Now is not the time for this."

I say, "I think now is the perfect time to deal with the fact that, you have a grudge against the hunters."

Kendra says ,"Do you remember when we first met? You and Buffy both had boyfriends, and I was jealous of you, because I never could have a boyfriend. But when I came back, I was no longer the slayer, I was one of many slayers. I knew, I could live a normal live, Deaton set me up in Beacon Hills. We created a new identity for me. The real Ms. Morell died, when a werewolf attacked her, we tired to save her, but she died. It was the perfect, plan I would pose as Ms. Morell she had degrees on top of degrees in psychology. I could take her identity and get a job inside school to watch all the kids it took me ten months to get to were she was. I knew sooner or later an Argent would take over the school."

I say, "That's a nice back story and all but, why do you want revenge? You still haven't said what the Argent did to you."

Deaton says, "She had a boyfriend named Theo, he was a werewolf and one night he was out hunting animals, and then someone killed. He made it back to the clinic and told me it was hunter."

"Thus your wanting for revenge," I say. "You think killing them will bring you peace. Kendra I have been there before and it doesn't end well. I lost my girlfriend and I took revenge on the man that murdered her. But, I lost control and almost destroyed the world. I also attacked my friends and betrayed what she would wanted. You have to think is this what he would want."

"Absolutely, I am going to kill Victoria tonight," She says. "She is the only one that would have done it, Chris lives by a code, Allison wasn't a hunter and Gerard wasn't in town."

Deaton says, "I have to leave, good luck both of you."

I text Angel to meet us at Warehouse seven. We get in her car and drive to the warehouse.

Scott's POV  
I can't believe Allison would show up here, knowing what was happening and she told her dad about Jackson being the Kanima I don't even know how I can trust her anymore. I maneuver my way around everyone. Then I see the new teacher Ms. Rosenberg with Ms. Morell.

Ms. Rosenberg says, "Hey Scott."

I say, "Why are two high school teachers at a rave?"

Ms. Morell says, "Technically three if you count Mr. Harris. With his very young date. Definitely going to bring that up tomorrow."

I say, "You should leave, before you get hurt."

Ms. Rosenberg says, "I think you should be the one that worries about being hurt Scott." She pauses "Or should I say the Omega."

Ms. Morell says, "What are you talking about Willow?"

"Nothing you need to get involved in, I think me and Scott should talk in private," She says.

I say, "Sounds like a good idea." We walk outside the Warehouse. I can hear howling, snarling, gun shots and concrete get broke.

She says, "Don't worry about Derek and my friends can handle."

"What are you?" I ask her kind of confused, but more then usual.

"Human but definitely different then your sidekick or Lydia," She says.

"Are you threat because I don't have time to deal with more trouble?" I say

She says sincere, "No I am no threat in fact I am here to help you guys with the hunters and the Kanima."

"How do you know all this?" I look at her focused. But then out of no where a car hit both of us and we are knocked out cold.

nice cliffhanger, next chapter will be from the POVs of Allison, Angel, Illyria, Willow and Kendra. And get ready for some crazy shit because I will kill off someone. Review and Follow for more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

I make no profit off this story it is just for fun.  
This is my crossover of Teen Wolf and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and AU. On to the next part, so one person will be dying this chapter. It's sad but it something that will push the story along and give some good character development. This chapter will again be in five different perceptive, Angel, Illyria, Willow, Allison and Kendra.

Chapter 4  
Angel's POV

Spike, Illyria, and I arrive at Willow's new house.

Illyria says, "Are just going to wait for Willow?"

Spike says, "No big Blue we are going to find her and kill anyone that gets in the way."

Illyria says, "Sounds like a plan."

I say, "Spike knock it off. Illyria he was joking."

Illyria says, "I still don't get human humor." My phone rings and it's a text from Willow.

I say, "Come on, guys Willow wants at Warehouse 7. You two get your wish, we get to fight tonight."

Illyria says, "Can I kill someone?"

I say, "No everyone we are dealing with only humans, we can only injure them."

Spike says, "So Kendra is alive, I bet she still hates both of us?"

I say, "Why should she?"

Illyria says, "What did you do to the slayer?"

Spike says, "Angel is the reason she is dead."

I say, "I wasn't in control of what happened, let's go guys." We climb back into my black Hummer.

We arrive at the Warehouse, you can hear the music in the parking lot. I see Willow and Kendra. Kendra looks a lot different, she looks older and has her hair straighten.

Willow says, "Hey guys, long time no see."

Spike hugs her and says, "Hey Red."

Kendra says, "So the girl is Illyria."

Illyria says, "This body is nothing like my true form."

Spike says, "She gets mad when she gets reminder that she isn't a big powerful old one." Illyria punches Spike and he goes flying into a wall.

Kendra laughs and says, "I think I am going to like her."

I say, "Kendra I am sorry, that I am the reason that you died."

Kendra says, "Angel I don't blame you anymore, you didn't have a soul, it wasn't you fault. But I do blame Drusilla and if I ever find her I will stake her."

Spike says, "Good luck finding Dru she appears just to stir stuff up and then leaves."

Kendra says, "So you have a soul too?"

Spike says, "Yeah."

Kendra says, "Does that mean you don't kill people anymore?" He nods, "Good I don't need to deal with a bloodthirsty vampire on top of all this shit." I hear gunshots.

I look around and say, "Can any of you guys hear that?"

Spike says, "Gunshots."

Kendra says, "The hunters, Angel you guys need to go, Derek is bound to be there go help him."

Willow says, "We are going to find Scott and the others."

Spike, Illyria and I run to the gunshots. There are a bunch of guys with guns and two werewolves. Illyria turns into Fred

I say, "Illyria what are you planning?"

Spike says, "She is going to distract them."

I say, "We will get to the wolves." Spike and I get next to Derek and one of the Betas.

Spike says, "Look like you boys need help."

Derek says, "Who the hell are you two?"

I say "Technically three but Illyria is distracting the hunters."

Spike says, "This beta is injured, you should send him back to the good old doctor Deaton."

Derek says, "Who are you guys? And Boyd you should leave." Boyd runs.

"Friends," I say.

Spike says, "And vampires."

"Vampires are just a legend," Derek says.

Spike says," So are Kanimas"

Illyria POV

I change into Fred knowing it will be a easy way the distract them. Use her innocent look to my advantage. I walk over to the first guy I see.

I say, "Please help, something tried to bite." I start to scream for an added affect.

He says, "Alright just calm down."

I say, "It went over bye some car." I point towards, a black Mercedes. He turns around and look at it, I slam his head into a the car and he falls down knock out. I turn back into my normal self, I go over to a big bunch of hunters.

One of them obviously, the leader says, "There are two more."

I say, "Actually three."

He says, "Who the hell are you?" I punch into the ground using all my power, and they fall down, "Run before I pull off one of your limbs, NOW!" I scream the last part. They all run away.

Angel walks over and says, "Good job, you should back into Fred."

"Why?" I ask

"We are going in that party," Angel says.

Derek says, "I am going to wait out here."

I turn into Fred and say, "Come on then I don't want to be like this forever."

Kendra's POV

I walk around the rave getting strange looks from everyone, they think I am teacher. Not a girl who is a slayer. I look at the dance floor and see Erica grinding with Jackson and Isaac. That is obviously a set up. I see Isaac pull out a needle, full of something. I try to get over to them then, Jackson stabs them with his claws and he goes after Kara.

I say, "Isaac give my the needle." He throws to me and injected it into, Jackson's neck. He starts to stagger, I grab his arm and Stiles grabs his arm.

Stiles says, "What are you doing here?"

I say, "Later." Erica and Isaac walk with us we go into a different room.

I say, "Your Welcome."

Stiles says, "Ms. Morell what are you doing here and why did you help us?"

I say, "Kids, I can't tell you that we all have are secrets. Like Stiles your best friend being a werewolf and you two are werewolves."

Erica says, "Did Ms. Rosenberg tell you that?"

"I told Willow that, I know what's going on in this school. I know the secrets," I say.

Isaac says, "Who cares if she knows. We need to find out about the Master."

Willow's POV

I wake up tied down to the table. I look around and see Victoria sitting in a chair next to Scott. Who is all wolfed out.

I say, "What are you doing Victoria?"

She says, "Willow your up good. I thought I might have killed you when I hit you with my car."

"Why would hit me with your car?" I ask extremely confused and angry.

She says, "Because you're a witch and you were with Scott."

"How did you know?" I ask. I have to find a way to get out of this.

"I do my research on the new teachers I know everything about your past," She says. I look around worried, "Don't worry I am the only one that knows about your witchy ways."

I say "Let me go or I will escape and I get very dangerous when I am mad." I scream a sonic scream. Kendra should hear that. Scott stirs and he wakes up. I keep doing the sonic scream.

The door burst open and Kendra walks in.

Victoria says, "Ms. Morell what are you doing here?"

Kendra says, "I am here to free them and if you get it my way I will take you down." She pulls out a knife and cuts Scott and me free.

I say, "Scott they need help inside go."

Kendra says, "Willow leave I have to finish this."

"I won't let you kill her," I say.

Victoria runs at us and Kendra stabs her in the stomach. She falls down, the blood start to pour out. This night was a lose for us.

I say, "Look what you did. Maybe I can heal this."

Kendra says, "Wasn't a mystical wound, it was natural."

I say, "We have to leave now." We run out.

Allison's POV

I walk out of the Rave to get some rest, I walk around and I hear a scream. I run towards it. It another building I walk, close by it and then I look around. I knew I should have brought my bow.

I walk to the door, and I see my mom. On the ground, bleeding, I walk over to her.

I start to cry and shake, "Mom what happened?"

She says, "It doesn't matter, I am dying. I need to tell you something, I love Allison so much, I want you to be happy.

"Mom, he makes my happy," I say and keep crying. I start to yell, "Dad, I need you please mom don't die I can't lose you too."

She says, "Allison I love you. But these wounds I am going to die. Listen you need to do what makes you happy not what Gerard or Chris says."

...

The next chapter will be a couple of days in the future. Lydia birthday party will be the main setting. Allison will be there but things will be different. Buffy will be in town.


	5. Chapter 5

I make no profit off this story it is just for fun.

This is my crossover of Teen Wolf and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and AU. So how did you guys like the last part. So since I did a flash forward I am going to fill you guys in on what has happened since last time. Buffy arrived, with everyone else. They are all staying at Willows house. Dawn is trying get with the Teen Wolf kids they enrolled Dawn in school, she is still a teenager sorry, I know Dawn is like twenty something but I wanted it to happen. Spike, and Angel are trying to get Buffy back. This is starting on Dawn first day at Beacon Hills High. Allison is still mad/depressed, about her mom. Scott is still trying to make it work with her. Kendra is at odd with the Scobby's, after killing Victoria.

Chapter 5

Buffy's POV

I am walking around in the wood darkness is everywhere. After coming to Beacon Hills things just feel different for me, everything is going crazy. I have been searching for Derek and his pack. I don't think I will kill them I just want to talk to him. I haven't run into a Beta yet. Sastu hasn't been awkward, at all about the whole break up. Angel and Spike have been trying to get with me but I don't want them. I think being single could be good I have always been with someone since Angel.

First I was with Angel then Parker then Riley then Spike and finally Sastu. It's been a while since, it has just been me by myself. Xander went with Willow to the grave yard. I haven't seen Kendra, she has been avoiding me and everyone else. Illyria is the one I have had watching her to make sure she doesn't kill anymore humans.

I am looking around for a wolf, then I hear a howl and I run. I grab my scythe out of my bag. I run into a factory and I see a three teenagers sitting around a older guy around my age.

I whistle and say, "Hello." I walk next to the older guy.

He says, "Who the hell are you?"

I say, "My name is Buffy and I need to talk to you about somethings."

He says, "Guys you should head to school, see you when you get back tonight." They leave and the blonde one gives me a dirty look.

I say, "I know all about what's going with your pack and this fucked up town."

He says, "How do you know all of this?"

I say, "Derek I am a slayer." He gets up and comes close to me.

He says, "I have never seen a slayer before, your more girly then I thought they would be."

I say, "Thanks, and your hotter then any werewolf I have been around before."

He smiles and says, "Really."

He leans in but I push him back, "Sorry, big boy I need to talk to you."

He says, "What about?"

...

Dawn's POV

When we left Scotland, I definitely didn't think I would have to go back to high school. I haven't been back to school since the whole first evil thing. Willow and Giles created a fake identity for me. I am Willow's cousin Dawn Rosenberg.

My mission is to make friends with Lydia, Allison, Stiles, Scott and Jackson. Lydia seems to be the smartest out of all of them, but I might be able to get in with her since she is a little emotional unstable and mentally. I start to do my makeup. I get out a black top, blue skinny jeans and black leather boots. I grab my Coach bag.

Buffy bought me a Mercedes Benz, I was a little uncomfortable with getting it because it was bought with stolen money. But Buffy thinks it will make me fit in. This is going to be the same as Sunnydale mark my fucking word.

...

I pull up to the school, I park next to some cool looking jeep, that is a car I would drive. I grab my bag and climb out. I open the door to my new school, Willow had me put in her AP computers class. I need to find my locker 549, combo 12-45-06. I go to my locker and drop my purse in the bottom. I slam it shut and head to class. I enter the room and everyone is already there, five people sit in the back. I see Lydia, and Stiles. Wow they are good looking, they look like they are twenty instead of sixteen.

I sit next to Lydia, she pushes her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders.

I say, "Hi, my name is Dawn."

Lydia says, "Hey, my name is Lydia."

I say, "Yeah, my aunt told me about you."

"Who is your aunt?" She ask and make a confused face.

"Willow, the computer teacher," I say feeling weird about lying to her.

She says, "Oh really? Why did you move here?"

"My parents they have a lot of international business they do, so they are never home. Willow wants me experience a normal life," I whisper.

She looks at me and says, "Your very pretty."

I say, "Thanks you are too."

She says, "So do you want eat lunch with my friends and me." I nod, "Stiles is Scott here today."

Stiles says, "Yeah but he was almost late, because he was comforting Allison. He saw someone has a fancy pair of wheels."

I say, "That was probably my car. Hi my name is Dawn."

Lydia says, "She is Miss Rosenburg niece."

I say, "So who is Scott? And why does Allison need to be comforted?"

Stiles says, "Scott is my best friend. Allison's mom was murdered and Scott is dating Allison."

"This town doesn't seem very safe, and it seems very dramatic."

Lydia says, "It is very dramatic, and people die here a lot."

"Kate, Peter, Victoria, and a lot more," Stiles says. Willow walks in, everyone stops talking.

She says, "So today class I am going to have you, do a group project, three people."

Lydia says, "What are we doing?"

Willow says, "I have locked you all out of the schools network. You have all hour to hack back in good luck."

Lydia says, "Dawn, Stiles your on my team."

I say, "I bet I can, hack in before either of you."

Stiles says, "Loser buys lunch at the diner." We both nod. We all start trying to hack in.

...

Stiles was the last one to hack in, so he had to drive and buy us lunch. It is the last hour of the day, and I was with Lydia, Scott, Erica and Jackson.

Lydia says, "So Dawn do you want to come to my birthday party tomorrow because I would love to have you."

I say, "Of course, now I need to go dress shopping."

Scott says, "Allison said she is going to try to come your party if her dad let's her."

I say, "Scott my aunt said she needs to talk to you."

Scott ask, "What about?" I shrug.

Lydia says, "Don't get a blue dress, I have blue."

I say, "I want a black or pink dress."

Lydia says, "Want to come to Allison's with me then dress shopping?" I nod.

...

Buffy's POV

Derek kisses my neck, and stroke my hair. We were talking one second and then we start making out. God I shouldn't have done this.

He rips my shirt off, and my bra.

I say, "Damn you that was my favorite shirt."

Derek says, "Shut up."

I play with my hair, "Make me Hale." He pushes my on his bed.

...

Kendra's POV

I can't believe I finally got revenge on Victoria, to bad it hurt Allison I actually liked her. But that it is the price of war and that's what it is here.

I say, "So Lydia your party is tomorrow, how many people do you think are going to come?"

She looks at through me, "Scott, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Stiles and Dawn."

"Dawn?"

"Yeah, I met here in computers and she is coming over, she is my new project like Allison was, before the crazy things happened." Nice move Buffy, getting inside of the kids group.

I say, "You trust her?"

"Kind of but it's hard after what happened with Jackson and when I was bit. I don't think I can trust people for a while," She says exhausted.

I say, "Something when you trust new people, you can get burned. I have experience with it."

She says, "This was a great session but I have to go to Allison's then dress shopping." She gets up and quickly exits. My window opens and Illyria climbs in.

I say, "What do you want demon?"

Illyria says, "Angel wants to see you."

I sigh, "Tell your boss I don't have time for him or Buffy."

She grabs me and twist my arm behind my back, "It wasn't a request." She punch me with extreme force and I pass out.

...

Dawn's POV

As soon as Lydia got out of therapy we hopped into my car and drive to Allison's house. I feel so awkward just showing up to someone's house that I don't even know.

I say, "Are you sure Allison won't care that your bringing me?"

She says, "Allison will not care I bring you I promise you that now relax, and focus on driving." She looks through her phone, "Take a left then the first drive on the right." I follow her instructions and I pull up into a nice looking house. I park, we both climb out of the car. Lydia leads the way; she doesn't even knock on the door before entering. As soon as we enter we see several men sitting in the living room, talking among themselves.

Lydia says, "Mr. Argent we are here to see Allison."

Mr. Argent says, "And who are you?" He points at me.

"I am a friends of Lydia's," I say trying to determine what he is feeling. His voice sounds at peace but his eyes tells a different story.

"Well I don't know you so I would appreciate it if you left my house," He says in an angered tone.

Suddenly a girl appears at the top of the stairs. She says in a shaky tone "Dad there is no reason to be rude if she is a friend of Lydia's she is a friend to me." Lydia walks up the stairs and I follow.

After about an hour of me feeling awkward I got more comfortable around Allison. Allison came with us dress shopping. Lydia was trying on a bunch of dresses.

Allison says, "So you are Miss Rosenberg niece?"

"Yes I am. I wish I could be home instead," I have been thinking of Scotland and Sunnydale a lot lately.

"Well why can't you be with your parents?" She ask sounding strangely calm but you can tell she has been hurt a lot. She sounds damaged like everyone else in my life.

I sigh, "I only have my dad, my mom she died three years ago."

"Oh sorry I didn't know," She looks away.

"Allison I know what you are going through even though my mom died and wasn't killed I know what it's like to have people ripped from your lives. It never gets easier but you have to put up a wall and hide the pain. Even hiding your emotions won't help. Death is hard and hiding your feelings only cause you more pain. When you accept it and move on. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting it means you still love them but your life can't focus on there deaths," I say thinking about Tara, Mom, Anya, Ms. Calendar and everyone else we have lost down the road.

"You seem to know a lot about this," She says in a shaky voice.

"I do my experiences aren't something you would want to live." I pause, "But enough about my screwed up past, let's talk about you."

Angel's POV

Illyria bought Kendra in. After finding her and beating her up. Her and I needed to talk.

"Thank you Illyria," She walks out after dropping Kendra on the floor.

Kendra sits up, "Angel what do you want?"

"Kendra, I wanted to talk to you about what you did a couple of night ago," I say in a calm smooth tone.

"Which night when I stayed up and watched tv all night or when I killed Victoria?" She asks playing it off as a joke.

"Kendra this is serious you killed someone," I stand up in front of her.

She laughs, "Are you kidding me? You have killed hundreds of humans and I kill one a hunter no less. You would have done the same. Admit it you and I are more alike then you would like to be." She stands up and gets close to me, "Being like you isn't a bad thing." She kisses me.

Suddenly the front door burst opens and Buffy runs in. As soon as she sees us, she stops dead in her track.

"What the hell Angel?" Buffy yells.

"Buffy calm down," I say in a cool tone.

"Calm down you were kissing Kendra," She yells in a louder voice. We start to argue then I notice Kendra is gone.

"Damnit it Buffy she escaped.

Chapter 5 will be up next week I think. And next time it will be the party. Everyone should be in next chapter. Bye everyone.


End file.
